à la suite d'une soirée trop arrosée
by atsumimag
Summary: attention YAOI! un petit versus Iruka X Kakashi, qu'est ce qui se passe quand on boit trop?


A la suite d'une soirée trop arrosée.

Les personnages ne sont pas les liens mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur de Naruto

Mais l'histoire est de moi, les pensées des personnages sont en italiques, et les dialogues en gras

Merci de lire jusqu'au bout.

Lors de la soirée, où Junin et Chunin était en congés ou en vacances, firent un fête, la fête du saké, l'alcool de riz coulait à flot, la grande majorité des participants étaient ivres en sortant de cette soirée, à cause des défis lancer aux uns et aux autres, « voyons voir celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps ». Ce défi fut proposer à Kakashi par Gai, qui cherche toujours à battre Kakashi dans n'importe quel domaine, Kakashi pour une fois ne refusa pas le défi, il était là pour se bourrer jusqu'à plus soif. Malheureusement pour ce cher Gai il perdit, il roula sous la table en premier et Kakashi bu une dizaine de verres de plus que lui. Mais ce dernier ayant un petit peu trop bu, ne tenait presque plus la route, pour ce coup là il avait du mal à tenir l'alcool. Mais il était très lucide, il arriva bien que tant de mal au toilette pour se faire vomir et mettre sa tête sous une eau glacée, avant de rentrer chez lui. Cela l'avait un peu dessoûlé mais pas encore assez.

Iruka se proposa pour le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, cela ne le gênait pas, car il habitait l'étage en dessus de celui de Kakashi. Kakashi se sentant bien qui risquerait pas arriver à rentrer chez lui avant d'avoir passé une nuit dans la rue, ne refusa point la proposition du jeune homme.

Iruka pris Kakashi sous le bras pour l'aider a marché un peu plus droit.

**Euh… çà vous arrive souvent de vider une bonne grosse vingtaine de bouteille de saké, **demanda Iruka en riant un peu.

… **mm pas très souvent.**

Kakashi avait seulement deux années de plus que son camarade. Mais Kakashi était loin de se douter de ce qu'Iruka avait comme penchant.

Arriver à l'appartement de Kakashi, Iruka jeta en quelque sorte Kakashi sur son lit mais dans sa chute, il entraina Iruka. Ils se trouvèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, nez à nez, Iruka trouvait fort beau Kakashi, qui était sans son masque. Et Iruka suivant ses pulsions, embrassa Kakashi qui ne le repoussa pas, il était plutôt surpris par ce baiser si soudain de son camarade qu'il croyait hétéro, non homo et qui n'avait pas bu. Iruka avait envie de coucher avec Kakashi, juste par plaisir pour voir de quoi était capable le ninja copieur. Heureusement pour lui Kakashi n'avait rien contre de se taper des mecs, il était bi. Kakashi fit prolonger ce doux baiser en caressant son partenaire, il jouait le jeu et pis _''s'envoyer en l'air çà fait pas de mal ''_ cela renforça l'envie d'Iruka de coucher avec ce dernier, il commençait à bander, « _il est complètement bourré autant que j'en profite » _. Kakashi lui détacha les cheveux et lui demanda de manière tout à fait consciente, qui fit comprendre à Iruka qu'il avait lui aussi envie:

**Tu préfère prendre ou être pris ?**

… **! **la question surpris Iruka.

**Alors ?**

**Prend moi !** répondit Iruka sans grande hésitation.

**Ok !**

Un sourire sadique apparu aux lèvres de Kakashi et Iruka cru qu'il était plus du tout bourré et sans mordit les lèvres à l'idée qu'il allait vraiment coucher avec Kakashi. Cette fois si, Kakashi embrassa Iruka et leurs caresses reprirent de plus belles. Un rien de temps ils se trouvèrent tout deux nus comme des vers, se suçant mutuellement leur attributs. Iruka fit jouir en premier Kakashi, mais Kakashi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Iruka se retrouva alors allonger sur le dos, il espérait qui jouisse rapidement, la manière dont Kakashi le suçait le rendait fou, au bout de dix minutes Kakashi se mit à lui mordiller le gland, ce qui fit jouir Iruka et Kakashi avala le liquide.

**Oh ! mon dieu !** Iruka n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait jouir comme çà.

**Tu permets ?** Kakashi s'était rapproché de son visage pour l'embrasser.

**Hein ? **

**Tu vas être gentil garçon !**

Kakashi massait l'anus d'Iruka, cela excita de plus en plus, qu'il avait maintenant plus qu'une envie, sentir Kakashi en lui ''_je t'en pris prend moi ! Prend moi ! Défonce-moi le cul ! Que je te sente profondément en moi !''_Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte Kakashi était déjà en lui. Il entra, ressortait et jouait en faite avec les nerfs d'Iruka pour l'entendre dire qu'il le voulait :

**Putain de merde ! prend moi je t'en supplie !** Iruka en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Alors Kakashi lui mit de grand coup de queue qu'il fit hurler de plaisir Iruka à chacun de ses mouvements. Kakashi le pris alors pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à qu'ils n'en puissent plus tout les deux dans la position de missionnaire, en levrette, en néophyte, la berceuse, l'arbre ainsi de suite dans d'autres positions aussi diverses que variées, ils finirent la partie en l'air dans la position de l'Andromaque, Iruka ne put dominer Kakashi qu'à la fin. Iruka avait les reins qui lui faisait légèrement souffrir, mais ne regretta pas ce qu'il venait de faire avec Kakashi, d'ailleurs Kakashi non plus, même fatigué à bout de force, les deux hommes continuait à bander. Mais s'endormirent très vite l'un sure l'autre, nus et ruissellent de sperme. Ils avaient tous deux pris un immense plaisir à coucher ensemble.

Le lendemain, au alentour de 14 heures, ils se réveillèrent, et constant que leurs pénis était toujours aussi droit et dur, malgré la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, signifiait pour eux deux qui avait pris leurs pieds et qui en revoulaient. Kakashi voulait voir à nouveau Iruka prendre du plaisir pendant qu'il le pénètre. Kakashi en était presque tombé amoureux. Il embrassa Iruka d'un baiser rapide et lui demanda :

**Tu veux que l'on remette çà ?**

**Oui mais sous la douche.** Iruka se leva direction la salle de bain.

**Je te prends ? **kakashi le suivant.

**A ton avis ! **

C'est donc comme çà d'Iruka et Kakashi format un couple basé seulement sure leur relation sexuelle et leur entourage ne compris que deux ans plus tard qu'ils couchèrent ensemble et qu'ils aimaient çà.


End file.
